User blog:TheRadBoy/What's Been Going On?
Just wanted to go thru some of the things been happenin the past couple'a days. On Tuesday night, I arrived here. I then slept from 11PM to 11AM straight. Wednesday, we went into town to visit my other grandma. Every day, we've been going on walks with our grandma's dog like 5 times a day. Never gets boring, no matter how many times we take the same road. Thursday, guess who visited Poland? The same guy I wanted to get away from: Donald Trump. Trump's popularity in Poland, like most countries, is low - 23%. Obama's was 58% for comparison. But the Polish government wanted to kiss Trump's ass, and suck up to his ego, so they promised him an adoring crowd. They bused in a bunch of rednecks from the countryside to cheer Trump on, that way the protesters wouldn't be able to fit in the place in Warsaw he was speaking. But Poland still managed to troll him. On the skyscraper across from his hotel, some activist group projected a yuge, big-league sign saying "No Trump Yes Paris" (the Paris climate change agreement thing that Trump thinks is a hoax perpetrated by the Chinese). And Trump managed to rack up another handshake fail! The GIF of Polish first lady Agata Kornhauser snubbing Trump's handshake went viral. Y'all check it out, just type "Polish first lady snubs Trump" or somethin like that. Sad! Another interesting event happened Thursday evening. Was walking to the river with my sister and dog, Ares. Ares, as usual, started swimming in the river. Then, a group of kids, presumably siblings came on the bridge above us. A disgustingly obese 10-year-old boy, and his two sisters around 6 years old. The morons started throwing rocks down at Ares! I told them to cut it out, but judging by the boy's fatness, he never listens to "no", whether it's "no more burgers" or "no more trying to kill our dog with a rock". Then, their mama came. Phew, she'd tell them cut it out and maybe punish them. No! This enabler-type parent didn't give a damn. So me and my sister thought it was best to not get into a brawl with this hick family, so we started calling Ares to go home. But he wasn't responding. He was too busy barking at these immense tards and defending himself. We heard the mom say "they're calling the dog, but the dog isn't coming" and laugh. I got triggered like a college campus Tumblr blogger! So I yelled back "Okay, we can't train a dog, you can't raise kids, it balances out". My sister and I headed back home, and our dog finally followed. What else have we been up to? Hmm, not much. Today, my sister and I randomly started telling Bulgarian jokes. "Why do Bulgarians wear slip-on shoes? Because you need an IQ of at least 4 to tie shoelaces". As we were on yet another walk with the dog, we pointed to things like rocks and trees and lizards and said stuff like "oh look, something with the intelligence of 50 Bulgarians combined". I dunno why we randomly started doing this. Is it because of all the loud Bulgarians on our plane to Germany earlier this week? Is it because I'm sad the curvy Bulgarian girl at my school is taken? IDK. But since Poles and Bulgarians are closely related ethnic groups, I think it's okay for us to make fun of each other. I mean, it's like a Swede making fun of a German, or a Brazilian making fun of an Argentinian. Anyways, my trip to Poland will get more interesting when my grandpa (who's been in Arizona helping my uncle renovate) and my cousin (who also lives in Chicago) fly over. Both are coming next week. Other than that, I'm gonna try to make up a meet-up schedule later this summer for the last months of the year. Usually it's just the first Saturdays of September/October/November/December, and then New Year's Eve. But I want to do something more random this year. We're still doing the New Year's Eve one like always, but I want the rest to be more random. For example, maybe we could have one on October 28th - the Saturday before Halloween, so we could discuss our plans for the holiday. But I know y'all might have stuff planned already. For example, I know I can't make it September 23rd, that's my aunt's birthday party. It's not officially planned yet, but she always has one the weekend after her birthday, so this year will probably be the same. So let me know if, for example, November 25th is not doable, since it's a few days after Thanksgiving and you might be out-of-state or something. Remember, this is only Saturdays we're talking about, in the afternoons and evenings. Let me know. Kbye! Category:Blog posts